Absurde, et si c'était celà le bonheur?
by Mr. Tetedepigeon
Summary: Harry et Luna sont au bal... ensemble... retraçons avec lui ce qui l'a conduit là, cette conséquence d'une situation absurde.


Absurde… et si c'était cela le bonheur ?

Absurde. Toute cette histoire est absurde. Elle est serrée contre moi, et nous dansons, au milieu de la piste, au milieu des autres danseurs. En plus, je ne peux pas dire que cela me déplaise. Mais comment en suis-je arrivé à danser avec Luna ? Je regarde ses yeux qui brillent de rêves et d'espoirs fous. Tout me revient alors comme dans un film.

Elle avait les yeux qui brillaient, comme maintenant. Mais ce n'était pas la même lueur. Mais ce n'était pas la même lueur. Elle paraissait affolée, paniquée. Elle m'avait percuté alors qu'elle courait comme une folle dans les couloirs de Poudlard. J'étais tombé violemment, et une douleur lancinante se faisait sentir, dans une partie de mon corps que la décence m'empêche de nommer. Elle était tombée sur moi, ses cheveux me chatouillaient le visage. Je me souviens lui avoir demandé :

« Luna ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Elle avait alors perdu son air paniqué. Elle s'était concentrée sur moi. Ses deux yeux bleus si clairs s'étaient fixés sur mon visage, ils le regardaient intensivement. Sa tête descendit lentement. J'étais paralysé, hypnotisé par ce regard intense qui ne cillait pas. Alors qu'elle n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres, elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, déposant son souffle sur mes lèvres sèches :

« Harry ? Harry Potter ? »

« Harry ? » Luna m'appelle, je quitte mes souvenirs. Elle me tire hors de la piste. Je me demande pourquoi, quand j'entends soudain que le rythme endiablé est fini. Des accords plus calmes résonnent. L'heure tant redoutée des garçons, tant attendue des jeunes filles. Les slows vont commencer. Luna n'aime pas ça. Elle me l'a dit. Mais je lui souris. C'est le monde à l'envers, on nage toujours dans l'absurde, le cavalier qui retient la cavalière. Ses joues rosissent. C'est à ce moment-là que je réalise que c'est la deuxième fois seulement que je vois les joues de Luna rouges. La première fois, c'est lorsqu'elle avait réalisé que c'était sur moi qu'elle était allongée.

« Harry ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Elle était essoufflée par sa course. En plus, elle avait l'air gênée. Mais elle ne se relevait pas pour autant, j'étais coincé sous elle, et le dallage inégal des couloirs de Poudlard n'était pas des plus confortables.

« - Tu m'as foncé dessus à toute vitesse, tu te souviens ?

- Ah ? Tu es sur ? »

Son regard se perdit, puis elle reprit comme une évidence :

« Je me souviens maintenant, je courrais et tu es apparu sur ma route. »

Je décidai de ne pas relever le propos, mais d'essayer à la place de me relever. Mais ce dernier point était rendu complexe par la présence de la jeune blonde.

« Luna, pourrais-tu me laisser me remettre debout s'il te plaît ? »

Elle eu un autre de ses regards d'incompréhension, mais accéda à ma demande. Je me redressai et lui tendit la main pour l'aider. Elle avait les mains fines et douces. Cela me surprit, mais à bien y réfléchir, je n'avais jamais imaginé comment étaient les mains de Luna. Elle s'est relevée et, les joues toujours roses, elle aretiré sa main.

Maintenant je tiens à nouveau sa main. Nous valsons tous les deux sur une musique divine. Elle sourit, continue à me regarder. Elle a l'air de s'amuser, du moins c'est ce que je peux lire sur son visage. D'un ton amusé, je lui demande :

- Pourquoi m'as-tu menti ? Tu adores danser, ça se voit !

Elle eut un sourire mystérieux :

-Je pensais que tu n'aimais pas ça. Mais je me suis trompé. C'est bizarre.

Entendre Luna qualifier une chose de bizarre était surprenant.

-Pourquoi cela ? repris-je.

-Je ne me trompe jamais sur les gens, je sais ce qu'ils pensent. Harry, tu es le seul que je ne peux pas lire parfois.

Cela sonnait comme un compliment. Mais elle ne s'était pas trompée. Je n'aime pas danser, encore moins la valse. Enfin, je n'aime pas ça en règle générale. Mais danser avec elle est infiniment moins contraignant. Parce qu'elle ne s'arrête pas à mes erreurs, elle me libère. Je lui ai offert mon plus large sourire. Elle a un air de petite fille parfois et semble boire toutes les marques d'affection qu'on lui donne, comme un chaton devant une soucoupe de lait. Mais elle peut être aussi incroyablement sérieuse.

Elle l'était, sérieuse, lorsqu'elle a répondu à ma question :

-Pourquoi courrais-tu Luna ? Tu avais peur de quelque chose ?

-Oui…

Elle avait repris son air de panique

- … j'ai peur de mon ombre.

Si quiconque m'avait dit cela, je crois que j'aurais éclaté de rire. Mais c'était Luna. Son visage exprimait une réelle détresse. Elle s'était confiée à moi, et je ne pouvais faire moins que de l'aider.

-Pourquoi ? Que veux-elle te faire ?

-D'habitude je fais attention, mais là j'étais déconcentrée, je pensais à… quelqu'un ! Finit-elle rapidement.

-Et que s'est-il passé ?

-Les torches se sont allumées, et elle a changé de coté. Alors je lui ai marché dessus. Et elle doit m'en vouloir maintenant. Elle va me faire du mal. Il faut que je fuie ! Vite ! »

Elle était affolée, comme lorsqu'elle m'avait percutée, tel un animal sauvage cherchant l'issue d'un piège. Elle se prépara à repartir. Cela, je ne le voulais pas. Il fallait que je la retienne, mais comment ? Pourquoi, je ne me posai pas la question. Mais il fallait agir. Instinctivement, je la pris par le bras et la serrai brusquement contre moi. Elle se débattit à peine, et s'apaisa graduellement.

-Tu ne crains rien Luna, je suis là…

Elle se pressa contre moi encore plus fort, son cœur au contact de mon torse comme un cheval au galop.

Je sens son cœur battre, comme lorsque je l'ai réconfortée, mais cette fois-ci le rythme est lent, régulier, serein. La danse s'achève, les dernières notes de musiques sont lancées et s'éteignent en douceur dans une atmosphère de romantisme. Dumbledore annonce une pause de trente minutes pour les musiciens. Nous retournons nous asseoir. Hermione est déjà là, discourant sur un sujet dont je ne comprends pas le sens. Son cavalier, un Moldu français qui ne parait pas étonné par le monde qui l'entoure, sourit d'un air amusé et, en un geste vif, pose ses doigts sous le menton de sa cavalière et l'embrasse. Après une vague protestation de pure forme, Hermione se laisse aller. Ron est introuvable, Draco aussi. Ce sont les deux nouveaux couples au centre de l'attention du tout-Poudlard, Hermione et son Moldu, Ron et Draco. Encore l'absurde, toujours l'absurde. Nous laissons les tourtereaux roucouler, sous l'œil plus ou moins bienveillant de McGonagall, et nous nous rendons dans le Parc. Luna connaît des coins tranquilles qu'on n'imaginait même pas exister. On s'assoit dans l'herbe tendre, et elle lève sa tête vers moi, presque implorante.

« Tu vas me protéger Harry ? » Ses yeux étaient emplis d'espoirs.

-Tu oublies qui je suis. Si je peux tenir tête à Voldemort, je peux aussi te protéger de ton ombre.

-Tu es sur ?

-Crois en moi Luna.

J'étais extrêmement sérieux, mais sa réponse me surprit, comme souvent avec Luna :

-J'ai toujours cru en toi.

Un tel aveu était touchant réconfortant. Cela me frappa au cœur. Si elle savait à quel point j'avais besoin d'entendre de telles paroles.

Ensuite, tout s'est enchaîné. On s'est promené, je lui ai demandé sous le coup d'une impulsion d'être ma cavalière pour le Bal de Printemps. Je lui ai offert une robe, mais je ne m'étais pas attendu à une pareille métamorphose. Ginny l'avait transformée en une véritable fée.

Je regarde ma fée. Beaucoup considèrent les actes de Luna comme absurdes. Mais en fait le monde entier est absurde. Elle est une touche de fraîcheur, un morceau de rêve perdu dans la réalité. En quelques jours, j'ai appris à la connaître, mais j'aurais besoin de toute une vie pour la découvrir. Je me tourne vers elle :

-Luna, je…

-Sssssht !

Elle pose sa main sur ma bouche, la retire. Alors nous fermons l'espace qu'il y a entre nous, et nous scellons nos lèvres, conclusion magique d'une rencontre absurde.


End file.
